In the related art, as technology for assisting in parking a vehicle, there is disclosed technology for providing a driver with image data items of the periphery of the vehicle which are captured by a plurality of cameras installed in the vehicle. The cameras capture different peripheral images, and the different peripheral images are combined and displayed on a display that is provided around a driver's seat, and thus the driver can recognize surrounding circumstances.
A camera on a right side of a vehicle and a camera on a left side of the vehicle are not symmetrical in a lateral direction, and the attachment positions of the cameras are different, and thus when image data captured by the right-side camera and image data captured by the left-side camera are merely combined and displayed, a discrepancy between the image data items occurs. Therefore, technology is proposed to correct a discrepancy between image data items.
An example of the related art includes JP2003-95028A.
However, the difference between image data items associated with the difference between the attachment positions of cameras which are provided on door mirrors or the like affects not only directions included in the planes of the image data items, but also the magnification and minification rates of the image data items.